


Tibbs

by manicmea



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reading tons and tons of slash stories with Tony suffering and Gibbs always being there for him inspired me to make this little piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tibbs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone so very much for giving me Kudos, I've never had so many and I am very touched and happy you like my work.

Tibbs

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
